Senran Kagura: New Versus
by OPFan37
Summary: Shinobi, or Ninjas, have evolved greatly since the time of war and poverty. A certain clan aim to gather special scrolls in order to achieve a new form of ninja arts, and surpass all others. Caught up in this is a girl named Kane, a new student at Hanzo, as she and her new friends fight against both evil shinobi, and these new opponents. SYOC!


Chapter 1: New Shadows 

Lights of all colours pierced through the dark gloom of the night, illuminating the towering buildings that was the residential shopping district. The streets, whils bright, were scarce and nearly empty, due to the late hour.

One of the houses was an apartment building, no different from the rest with a constant yellow light beaming out from the windows. Little would outsiders know that the area was rented out to a certain group tonight.

In the middle floor, a meeting was being held. Several women in dark attire, all with a katana at their side, kneeled around a table, scrolls laid out before them.

"I trust that none of you were followed?" One of them spoke.

"Of course not." Another replied. "And everybody is present."

"Good." A third nodded. "Shisen is beginning to grow impatient, substantial detail and information has been gathered, and yet we are still clueless."

"There is reason for concern. If we fail to deliver, we will have the other factions anger befall us." Number four noted.

As the group spoke, another figure was standing just outside the window, a dark maroon coloured cloak hiding his appearance as he attentively listened to the conversation.

"We must discuss things with the rest of the group and Shisen. Where are we to meet next?" One asked.

"A fortnight from now." The one opposite to her replied. "At the dojo on the western side of town. All members of the faction shall be in attendance, so obviously something must be planned."

The figure outside the window tried to lean in closer to listen better, only for him to step on a loose plank in the scaffolding, causing it to fall with a loud clutter.

"Crap!" The figure cursed at the noise.

Immediately, all members inside turned their heads towards the window and drew their katana, aiming their tips towards the square of glass. "Who goes there!? Show yourself!?" They demanded.

There was a lengthy pause, until two black glowed hands with matching glowed sleeves stretched out from the side of the window, fingers spread. "Okay! Okay! You got me!" The figure then stepped into view, arms still raised. "Sorry for intruding in on your conversation."

"What clan do you work for? Who sent you to spy on us?" The member in front demanded.

"Um...nobody. I'm, kinda here on my own." The figure admitted.

"Liar. Tell us who sent you!" They demanded again.

The figure hissed through their teeth. "Again, kinda alone."

"This is pointless. Kill them!" All of them reached under their robes and threw a storm of kunai and shuriken, that impaled the wall of the opposite building, the figure having stood in the window previously now gone. "What!?"

"Geez, I apologised, didn't I!?" They all spun around to see the figure had somehow gotten behind them. "Guess that means we're gonna have to fight, huh? Alrighty then!"

The figure threw off the cloak, revealing a pair of F-Cup breasts. Attached to them was a young woman with a pale complexion and curvaceous body, with bright sky blue eyes and long chocolate coloured straight hair that fell down to the small of her back, with bangs framing her face. She wore a typical emerald green ninja gi with a black sash around the waist, bandaged legs, and black slip-on shoes. Attached to her wrists were what appeared to be silver bracelets with black shurikens on the back of them.

"You'll pay for interfering in the works of the Zen'no Clan!" The first one yelled as they all charged at her.

"Yep. Here we go." She pulled her left arm back and flicked her wrist, causing the shuriken attached to suddenly spin forward, slashing past several of them before halting in midair due to the connection of a silver wire attaching it to the device on her wrist, like a yo-yo.

Several came at her from the side, but she flicked ger other wrist, launching her other shuriken yo-yo, forcing them to back off to avoid being sliced.

The remaining assailants attacking from the front saw an opportunity, and charged forward, seeing her as defenceless. "You sure are forward, ain'tcha?" The girl suddenly spun on her heel, causing the two wires to slash through all of them from the force of the velocity, before the shurikens retracted back to her wrist. "Welp, that's what you get."

"She's stronger then we anticipated." One noted.

"Wait..." Another thought aloud. "I read a report about a girl targeting different faction members, using shurikens."

"Oh! Yeah, that's me." The girl took a bow. "The name's Kane. Seriously though, you should know it by now, I have beaten a lot of you guys."

"If that is the case, we must take her down swiftly! We'll be praised highly for her head!" The group all rushed her at the same time, wielding their weapons viciously.

Kane jumped up and threw her shuriken yo-yos behind her, stretching them out through the door. "No thank you!" She suddenly kicked off the wall and somersaulted past them, pulling the wires along with them, thus dragging a huge amount of kinetic energy behind them, creating two giant slashing winds that she pulled with her, slashing through all of the assailants and tearing their clothes to shreds before they fell to the floor unconscious.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That takes care of that. Now the-oh, ohhhhh..." She coevered her eyes and her cheeks burned red at the brief glimpse of the naked group. "I've got to stop doing that, terrible terrible habit...truly awful."

She awakwardly stepped around the bodies (resisting the urge to peek between her fingers) and started rummaging through all of the drawers in the place, before pulling up planks of wood to see if anything had bern hidden. However, there was nothing to find.

"They cover their tracks pretty damn well." Kane noted. "Still though...a fortnight from tonight. This could finally be the big reveal I've been aiming for!"

Suddenly there was a bang of someone falling from the ceiling onto the floor. Kane looked over her shoulder to see a buxom girl with black hair tied into a ponytail wielding two katakana, wearing a yellow shirt and green skirt.

"Stop right there!" The girl said, attempting to sound threatening.

"Nope." Kane instantly replied before making a dash towards the window.

"H-Hey! Hold on!" The other girl cried as she gave chase.

Kane jumped out of the window and onto a pipe, climbing up quickly as the new girl gave chase. She reached the roof and began sprinting, looking over her shoulder just in time to lean out of the way of a kunai thrown by the ponytail wearer, cutting a hole in the side of her ninja gi.

She jumped onto the next roof and continued running, shooting one of her shurikens behind her which the girl quickly blocked with her swords, before the shuriken retracted to her wrist.

Just then a smoke bomb exploded in front of her, and Kane screeched to a halt as a man with white hair appeared in front of her. She was then quickly surrounded by more girls, including a blonde, a dark haired girl, a pinkette, and a snow white head with two ponytails.

'How colourful.' She thought, her only exist now blocked off by the katakana wielding ponytail. 'Wow, though, they're all huge.'

The man stepped forward, and Kane held her arms out in a mix of defiance and defense. "So, are you guys here to catch me?"

"Not exactly." The man spoke in a kind tone. "I've been trying to find you for a while, Kane."

She aimed her shurikens at him, causing the girls around her to draw closer. "How do you know my name."

The man chuckled. "We actually met whwn you were a baby. I knew your mother, Mai."

Kane's eyes widened as she lowered her weapons. "You knew Mum?"

He nodded. "She had an, education course, planned for you." He delicately placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go somewhere a bit more comfortable to talk."

"...Sounds like a plan." Kane agreed, looking around her uncomfortably, as she was accompanied towards a helicopter. 'Always full of surprises, eh, Mum?'

 **Yo! I'm here, writing a Senran Kagura story. Why?...I don't know. Felt like it. Got an idea. Went with it.**

 **First and foremost! This will not be M-Rated. It will never be M-Rated. Good? Good.**

 **So yeah, this is an OC story, and with a FEMALE OC!? Shock horror! I know! Seriously though, I actually have a plot I'm going with here, and a bit of character too.**

 **Now then, as you can see, this is a SYOC. But let this be known, people! I am a veteran in the art of SYOC's! If I think your being half-assed, no way you're getting in! Think I'll go easy on you since this is a Senran Kagura story, purely focused around fanservice! Ha! Ha, I say!**

 **Just to let you guys know, this will coincide with Shinovi Versus and Estival Versus, so most, if not all, characters from these two games shall be appearing here, and follow alongside a rough storyline similar to them. Just letting you know.**

 **Now then, OC Form, go, make sure to remove the parenthesis:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname: (If any, and if so, who calls them this? Friends? Family?)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Cup Size: (Female Only)**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Body Type: (Lanky? Bulky? Curvaceous? Stocky?)**

 **Skin Colour:**

 **Eye Colour:**

 **Hair Colour:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Other: (Scars, Beauty Marks, Tattoos, etc.)**

 **Shinobi Type?: (Are they Good, Evil, or Renegade?)**

 **Academy?: (Do they go to Hanzo? Hebijo? Other? None?)**

 **Favourite Food?:**

 **Regular Attire 1: (This is their school uniform, or anything they wear regularly)**

 **Regular Attire 2: (This is casual attire, or anything else they wear)**

 **Shinovi Transformation Attire: (What they wear when they're transformed. Detail, please!)**

 **Accessories: (Jewellery? Piercings?)**

 **Personality: (I want a lot of detail here! How do they act around friends? Enemies? In happy, sad, or dangerous situations? I want at least 100 words!)**

 **Backstory: (How has your character become who they are today? Why are they a certain type of ninja? Why do they use their weapon? Detail! I want at least 100 words!)**

 **Family: (Any particular family members worth noting? If so, give name, relationship to character, and why they are so important!)**

 **Weapon: (Be very creative with this one! No carbon copies!)**

 **Guardian: (Again, be creative! There are a lot of animals in the world, people! Give me a Leemur or a Flatfish!)**

 **Secret Arts: (How does your character fight with their Guardian? Summon the creature itself? Use elemental attacks? Power up their weapons? Detail!)**

 **Fighting Style: (How does your character fight? Up close and personal? Do they attack from a distance? Are they a glass cannon? When are they most likely to transform? Do they use Secret Arts regularly? Detail!)**

 **Love: (First come first serve, people! And I won't always accept your choices! Examples like Yagyu are off because they already love someone, and if you want someone like Katsuragi, you're gonna have to be a girl! Simple as!)**

 **Anything Else?: (Anything I've missed?)**

 **There we go. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
